User talk:Elentári of the Stars
Training I know you approached me on this and I said I'd train you (technically, the training time has already begun), but, as it is, life seems to be getting in the way and, after a bit of self-reflecting, I'm afraid I won't be able to train you anymore. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience, but as it is, I can barely do department edits, let alone personal edits. On some days, I barely go online too. With my current lack of activity, I'm not exactly in the best position to train you for becoming a rollback. I'm really really sorry about this. Maybe after thing settle down for me and when you find more time, I can actually train you properly, but, as of now, I really won't be able to do it. I'm really really sorry :(((((( Re: (': Thanks for understanding. I promise, as soon as my schedule loosens up a bit, we'll begin your training. For now though, just help out as much as you can, since you still have helper rights :) sorry for the delay posted on le quest :D welll umm well I'm sorry but the model was actually blues and we actually made an aggrement I make the history she find the pics and before you panic I already asked and she said she doesnt mind soo sure I'll trade and if you wonder why I said sorry in the beggining its cause I'm kinda a prankster and I cant help but just ...yeah sorry >,< anyhow as I said gd is yours and I'll take top (which is apparently a name..who would have guess that..) either way sorry for the late reply 05:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) uhh your welcome anyhow I decide to use top (cant help but laugh each time I say his name) for another character as I kinda found a new model for hanz sorry >,< hope your ok with it (and if you wonder which character its rykal) 15:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC) TEEHEE c: badge <3 Huggles Thanks so much for the badge :') I swear, once I get more free time, we'll start your training. Just continue helping out as much as you can for now. We really need all the help we can get because Miggy, Hyu, Broken and I won't be able to help out much due to examinations :( Claiming I have done what you've requested. If you see any spelling/puncuation errors that I have missed, I will gladly fix them. Thank you for checking my claim. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 00:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) MORE BADGES OMG :O c: *whispers* senpai noticed me :o Dibbed Models It has recently come to my attention that your number of permanently reserved models has breached one of our policies, of which states that a user can only have a total of 3 perm dibbed models and an unlimited amount of temporarily dibbed ones. In case you didn't know, a temp dibbed model has a period is claimed by a user for a maximum of two weeks until anyone else will have the right to use it regardless of your desires. Until you specify your dibs, they will all be considered temporary ones, the deadline resulting on August 27th. Thank you for understanding, Lt. Counselor of the Ariadne Cabin With User:Isabella Chase having not made an edit for 14 days and having gone "in the mist", she had lost any in character spots she currently has. With the previous Lt Counselor Isabelle Gibson now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Ariadne cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Kyungsoo Haru was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Guess who's back? OnyxVolcano (talk) 16:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind if I used Alyce Montogue? Aziza Laweretta (talk) 19:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Head Counselor of the Ariadne Cabin With User:Little Unusual Me having not made an edit in 14 days, she had lost any in character spots she currently has. With the spot of Head Counselor of the Ariadne cabin left open without any character to succeed in that spot, your character Kyungsoo Haru who was the Lt. counselor, was given the spot of being the next Head Counselor. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Alyce Montague Hi, Can I adopt your character Alyce Montague? Thanks, Awesome157 (talk) 00:31, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hyuna If you're still interested in using her be my guest. "If I'm crazy enough to think it, then I'm crazy enough to say it." - Eminem 03:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Helper Status Seeing how you have not made yet any helpful edits over a month, I regret to inform you that you have been stripped from your Official Wiki Helper status. Should you want to regain you're former title and rights, kindly message a Crat and re-taks the test. Feel free to ask any questions. Adoption I would like to adopt http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Alyce_Montague if you don't mind. Chat Everything okay? You suddenly left chat Model Hi! I saw you've temporarily reserved Sandeul for a future character of yours, but you still have to use him. Is it okay if I use him? Thanks! :) Sandeul You have the singer Sandeul as model under temporary reservation. However, the wiki has a policy that any temporary reservations only has two weeks maximum as to being reserved. Since you have never used him for any of your claimed characters for months, the model is now free to anyone who would want to be using him. Now, Hyu has him under permanent reservation. Good day.